Darth Maul to Insidious Part 1
by jordan98
Summary: This story is about how Darth Maul from star wars managed to find himself in the film Insidious!


Darth Maul to Insidious Part 1

There was a brief instant of gut-wrenching fear for Darth Maul as he looked up only to discover, while he was daydreaming, Obi-Wan Kenobi jumping onto the platform.

"I had him! How on Earth has he managed to survive this time?" Maul thought to himself.

As Obi-Wan rocketed into the air above Maul. Like a magnet, the lightsaber magnetised to Obi-Wan's hand. Maul wasn't the fastest. Before he knew it, Obi-Wan had landed on the floor in front of Maul with his lightsaber at the ready. Maul stood there like a tree. He could hear time's winged chariot hurrying near as Obi-Wan slashed his lightsaber across Maul, only to find that Maul was still completely oblivious to the situation, thus splitting in two and falling down the great reactor shaft. And yes that ear bursting scream was added by George Lucas who wasn't clever enough to realise Maul had just been sliced in two making it impossible for him to scream.

Or was it... Maul was alive!

Darth Maul was never the brightest spark and turned to the dark side in his early days to combat his difficulties in life, it clearly wasn't the answer. But Maul asked the universe again if he could be given one more chance. "Just one more chance!" he screamed as he fell down the reactor shaft at 100mph like an asteroid. All he could do is hope.

Darth Maul thought about how he had spoiled his chance in Star Wars. How he let the Sith world down. How disgusted his mother would have been and how George Lucas wouldn't be able to pay him. "Obi-Wan was to blame" he screeched. Or was he to blame, after all Maul was known for daydreaming.

The icy finger of fear touched Darth Maul's spine...

It was a portal! A gateway to another dimension, an escape route! Or was it the evil Jedi council, planning their final attack? Maul seized the opportunity.

There was a momentary feeling of vertigo, of lightheadedness that passed through Maul. Bright colours filled his vision.

Silence.

A hazy plain of sands and stone filled Maul's vision and yonder all before him lied deserts of vast eternity.

"Where am I" he questioned the universe. Only then did he realise his legs were back! "Thank you!" he cried in joy. Was Maul actually taking to the universe as if it were a person, was he losing his mind?

The universe replied.

"This is a very sad story about the death of a man named Darth Maul. Maul is quite a boring fellow. He has a job that demands nothing of him, and every Jedi that he kills is a reminder of the inconsequential nature of his existence. Look at him there, killing people, doing exactly what he's told to do. Now, he's killing a Jedi. Now, he's eating lunch. Now, he's going home; now, he's coming back to kill. One might even feel sorry for him, except that he's chosen this life. But in his mind - ah, in his mind he can go on fantastic adventures. From behind his lightsaber, Maul dreamed of wild expeditions into the unknown, fantastic discoveries of new lands. It was wonderful. And each day that he returned to kill was a reminder that none of it would ever happen to him." The universe said to Maul as it presented a large screen showing him in his past.

Maul stood there ashamed of himself.

"I'll give you one more chance" The universe muttered.

Maul sighed in relief.

"To the further you shall go!" The universe cast.

Maul cried in terror at the thought of the further. The Further is a world far beyond our own, yet it's all around us, a place without time as we know it. It's a dark realm filled with the tortured souls of the dead, a place not meant for the living. Maul knew this is where he would spend the rest of eternity.

The sand beneath his feat collapsed. The sky bubbled with death as the dark clouds swooped over his head. Bright flashes of electrostatic discharge in the form of lightning filled Maul's sight. Maul fell helplessly into the great unknown. He could see no more.

Nothingness.

That was it then he guessed. Suddenly Maul found himself in a long old corridor, filled with victorian styled gas lamps and horrid dark green wall paper. A thick ghost-like fog glided gracefully down the hallway. "This is the further" he thought. Eerie faint cries echo throughout the hallway. Maul was terrified.

As he walking on he approached an old wooden desk. As the mist cleared, Maul saw the woman in black sitting at the desk with a pen in hand...

To be continued!


End file.
